Beautiful People
by vironica nightshadow
Summary: This is what I think and would want to happen if Edward cheated.This IS Bella's reaction.This story is based on the song 'Beautiful People' by Cher Lloyd Ft. Carolina Liar.It is a great song I promise! Don't like it don't read.


**Okay guys this is a you don't like it don't read cheats and to me this is Bella's reaction.**

"Well,I know that this isn't what you want to hear but your lovely fiance cheated on doesn't that hurt?He was very good and if you to actually last I am sure that you will feel satisfied after a night in the sack with him" Tanya said but her voice was fading with every word she puncture into my heart.

I stared at her and I when I first saw her I saw a beautiful strawberry blonde I was staring at her but I was seeing nothing.I should have moved but for some reason I couldn' eyes were swimming with tears, my hearts was tripping over beats and I focused on nothing but what was going through my head.I should have saw red.I wated to see prove to myself that I was mad but I couldn't because of my stupid love for Edward.

How I still loved him,I don't know.I closed my eyes and let the tears fall down my cheeks wishing I could disappear or not feel a single feeling that I was feeling in that moment I was feeling hurt but still love.

"Bella,Love, I never wanted you to find out about it meant nothing.I promise .Are you listening to .Please answer me."Edward said stepping infront me so that I didn't have to stare at Tanya anymore.

His big stronge white hand were gripping my golden eyes searching for some kind of responce out of I didn't want to respond.I wanted to fall into a dark hole where no one would bother me.I Isabella Swan wanted to give up on everything and was a first.

I tore myself from Edward's grip somehow and started to limp to the front door of that was staring at me with pitty filled eyes but I didn't want that.I got out and in to my old rusty truck and drove off with Edward staring at me through a window as I pulled out of their looked like a broken man.I wanted to go and try to fix him.I whats mine to be broken,but then I remembered he wasn't anymore at only made my heart hurt even was wrong with me?I was never this is what love does to you I guess.

I got home and was glade that Charlie was on a fishing scared him more that tears and tears that came especially from me.I ran up stairs and into the bathroom only to empty my lunch into the toilet.I flushed it and slide to the floor.I let the coolness drift me to sleep.

At some point in the night I woke up.I was in my bed.I remembered it all again.I got up and went to the mirorr.I looked at girl who was drained ,sweaty skin,pale lips,brown tired eyes,dry brown wonder he did this.I wasn't the prettiest girl like Tanya.I was a messed up girl.

Hadn't I wanted him to be happy, no matter what it costed if that meant it costed me everything and nothing in return? I loved him 's it then I would let him know tommarrow.

2:38 a.m.

not right wouldn't mind they didn't sleep anyways.I got on something different adn outside and got into my truck.I drove outside of city limits and could feel the nervousness growing in the pit of my if I walked in on something I would never want to walk in thought almost made me turn the truck around in one .

This was something I felt I needed to say.I finally got to the Cullens.

"Edward I would like to speak to you."I said in a clear voice knowing that he along with everyone else in the house could hear ran vapire speed out and wanted to hug me but hesitated.I walked toward the forest knowing fully well that he would follow me.

We were about 30 minutes walking distace from his house.I turned to him and saw that his eyes were black

with broke my heart but wasn't it me that was supposed to look like that and him following me?

"Bella I am so sorry it should have never came out like that.I should have been honest with you from the beginng and maybe I would not have hurt you the way I know I have.I know that there is a chance you would have forgiven meif I had told you.I don't understand how you can stand there and look at me."He said dropping to him knees and bowing head into him hands.

I stared at him with curiousity and then ducked to look at him.I tried to remove his hands from his face.I didn't like him hiding from me like wouldn't budge,I fell to my knees infront of him.I put my arms around him and pulled him to put him face into my neck and I rested my chin on his head as I ran my fingers through his beautiful bronze both cried but we didn't talk.I leaned against the tree and I fell alseep with him in my would probably be the last time.

I awoke and saw the he was still on top of me.I knew that he knew that I was up.I kissed his hair and let a tear escape,wiped it away to be stronge for him.I decided to start.

"Edward please look at me.I need to say something." I said in a hollow voice.I watched as he peeked at me and I started.

"Edward I am not mad at you."I said and I watched as his expression change from wonder to amazement to -oh.

"Why not?You can't just forgive me for this and not be angry at me.I cheated on you and you aren't going to go and look for some else?" He said staring at me.

"Do you want me to?" I asked with a lump in my throat.I had lost him to would always be a better, safer choice.

"Of course I don't,but you can't just not be should hate should never have to see me should be with someone who actually deserves to be with was a privlage to be with you and I went and messed it all up because of lust."He said like he was trying to get me to see what he saw.I didn't need to read minds to know that I was stubborn and I wouldn't just stop and think the way someone else does.

"Edward you did it because you have to figure out what you Tanya is what makes you happy then you should go to her and be with her.I promise you that I will be fine and happy as long as you are is your choice.

She will be the better choice because she can give you not only emotional love but also physical love.I can't give you what she for that I am sorry."

"Bella it has always been you and no matter what you will always be the only one that has been able to touch my always has been and always will be you."He said in a soft voice.

"Does that mean you are picking me?" I asked.

"Remember this Isabella Marie Swan I will _always_ pick you." He said in a fierce voice and I belived him.I knew that we would get through this some how.

**SEVEN MONTHS LATER**

Edward and I took it slow but we did get married.I was thankful for a all proved that Edward and I were meant to would always be like puzzle pieces.

I hope you enjoyed that cause I enjoyed writing to for reading!

Vironica Nightshadow


End file.
